In general, there are various restrictions on actuation of a fuel cell as compared with another power source. A power generation efficiency of such a fuel cell decreases owing to lowering of a temperature and poisoning of an electrode catalyst, and hence a desired voltage/current cannot be supplied so that an apparatus cannot be actuated in some cases.
In view of such a situation, a method is suggested in which when the fuel cell is started, at least one of an anode fuel (e.g., a fuel gas) and a cathode fuel (e.g., an oxidizing gas) to be fed to electrodes is brought into a shortage state, and an overvoltage of a part of the electrodes is increased to generate further heat. In consequence, the temperature of the fuel cell is raised, and a poisoned electrode catalyst and the like are recovered (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-504807